Temptation
by AiOkami
Summary: An alternate opening to Spin the bottle Chapter 5. How Cliff really woke up the morning after Gray kissed him.


**A/N: ** This 'one shot' actually belongs with my story 'Spin the Bottle.' This is originally how I had begun chapter 5 but, I figured it was too much too fast. However, for you CliffxGray lover's here's a little something to settle your appetite.

**Cliff's POV**

Was it a dream? It must have been! There was no way that Gray would actually kiss me. But as I awoke the next morning I found myself nicely tucked into bed, the previous book I had been reading was closed in place and set on my night stand. I swore I had fallen asleep reading; when did I manage to get settled into bed? And that feeling…that unmistakeably warm feeling I had felt throughout my whole body as warm familiar lips were pressed against mine could not leave my being. Well, at least if it was a dream it was a good one.

I got out of bed expecting Gray to be gone to work already, but when I turned to look at the bed beside me I saw a lump laying there. "Gray?" I choked out in my morning voice. The lump turned around in response.

"Mmphf…" It responded.

"Gray?" I tried again as I walked over to his bed and lifted the tip of blankets. He just mumbled. "Gray, it's time for you to get up, you'll be late for work." I teased with a chuckle.

"Don't wake me up yet…" He mumbled trying to pull the blankets back.

"I'm not giving up that easily." With a yank I managed to steal Gray's covers from him and was quite honestly shocked at what I saw! To my mortification and intrigue the blacksmith was sleeping… in the nude! But I couldn't help but staring and admiring him…

His chest was chiselled and well-toned, his muscles rippled throughout his stomach, shoulders and arms proving that he was indeed a black smith. He was bigger built, but definitely not fat in the least, in fact he had abs that popped and were tempting to touch. But I couldn't….I shouldn't , that would be too weird.

And then there was down below. Dear goddess, let's just say that that part was the most tempting to touch; especially given his current "morning state" shall I say.

I could feel my face turn beat red and knew that I had been staring too long at his manhood. I'm pretty sure Gray noticed as he sat up, pulling at the blankets to cover him, his face now beat red too. "Wh, what are you looking at?" He spat, obviously embarrassed.

"Um nothing, I guess you're just kinda, sort of impressive down there." I couldn't help but mumble and chuckle a little. It was the truth; Gray was impressive, so why should I be embarrassed to admit it. That, and Gray was even more irresistible whenever he was shy.

There was a sort of silence that hung between us as Gray's expression seemed to go from embarrassed to confused, to embarrassment then smug again. "Oh ya?" His blonde eyebrow raised in curiousity as a smile graced his lips. He leaned back on his elbows letting the blankets fall to his waist in a tempting manner. "You like what you saw, Cliff?"

Holy Goddess… how was he so sexy? I had to resist the urge to jump him and ravage him like crazy. Rather, I focused on keeping my thoughts calm and not on the way the covers fell further down his hip bones revealing parts of his thigh and...Other areas.

I couldn't help it; I had to change the subject. I had to get us away from anything like this happening. Gray didn't like me, he was dating Claire now, and he was just teasing me, just leading me on, and playing with me. But why would Gray do that? How could he? Before I could help it I had already blurted out the words. "Gray! Did you kiss me last night?"

His blue eyes looked at me, searching my face for something as his smile dropped and he grew tight lipped. What was taking him so long to answer? It was a yes or no question. And then he finally mumbled, "…ya…"

"Why?"

He sat up after pulling on a pair of his boxers. "Hell if I know! I was probably drinking." Then he turned to me with a sneer. "Not like I would kiss you other-wise."

Ouch.

That stung.

I knew he couldn't like me, didn't like me, but he still didn't have to be so rude about it. I almost wanted to cry, but I couldn't break down in front of him and appear so weak. "Ah, haha ya." I just laughed nervously as I made a bee line for the bathroom. Just get ready and go out.

"Cliff!" I heard Gray call almost desperately as I slammed the bathroom door shut. No, I didn't want to hear it. I didn't need any more excuses. I just had to get over it. Suddenly there was knocking on my door. "Cliff! I-!" Gray shouted out.

More knocking.

"Cliff will you please just open the door?" A thump; I assumed his head hit the door or he slumped against it.

"Sorry Gray, I just have to get ready for work." I said keeping my breath normal. Why was Gray freaking out so much?

"I'm sorry Cliff. I didn't mean to be so rude-"

I swung the door open and apparently caught him of guard as he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

A/N: So ya, there it is, another alternate opening to chapter 5. I'll be updating the other one shortly. ^^


End file.
